


This War is Ours

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Lestrade go to war for Sherlock.</p><p><i>“And if there were only some way of contriving that a state or an army should be made up of lovers and their loves, they would be the very best governors of their own city, abstaining from all dishonor, and emulating one another in honor; and when fighting at each other’s side, although a mere handful, they would overcome the world.” - Plato’s Symposium</i></p><p> </p><p>Written for and humbly dedicated to ImpishTubist, who <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10852.html?thread=54981476#t54981476">prompted</a> "bad-assery and slash." I've always loved this Plato quote and while not quite up to an epic tale of wars and battles and epic manly man-love, I thought to myself, what's more epic than a sonnet? ...and I couldn't come up with a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This War is Ours

They forge ahead, their bodies worn with toil,

Heads bowed, backs bent, hands clasped.

They chase along death's footfalls over burnt and blackened soil

Where each, but for the other, had already breathed his last.

Then! Once more the cry of battle stirs the blood--

Once more they surge headlong into the fray--

Once more grind the lives of monsters into mud--

And blood for precious blood does Vengeance pay.

So by melee they honour Sherlock's life,

But in this way their war will ne'er be done.

For death can not be overcome by strife;

You cannot kill a phantom with a gun.

While Moriarty lives, beyond their reach,

Nor Doctor nor Inspector shall know peace.


End file.
